rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 1
Creamy's Drag Race All Stars Season 1 is the first season of fan drag race spin off Creamy's Drag Race All Stars made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 13 contestants and 11 episodes. The winner of this season is Okoye Lights. The winner received $200,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "All Stars Talent Show" Episode 1: "All Stars Talent Show" Airdate: July 5th 2019 *Guest Judge: Jenifer Lewis *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundemental *Mini Challenge Winner: Villainous *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Versace. *Maxi Challenge: Perform an act for the All Stars Talent Show *Top 2 All-Stars: InterGalaxia and Da'Vonne Lights *Bottom Two: Fishy Boopkins and Bob and Aries Vann *Lip-Sync Song: "TiK ToK" by Kesha *Lip-Sync Winner: Da'Vonne Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Aries Vann Episode 2: "All Stars Snatch Game" Episode 2: "All Stars Snatch Game" Airdate: July 7th 2019 *Guest Judge: Tamar Braxton and Tony Braxton *Maxi Challenge: It's the All Stars Snatch Game *Top 2 All-Stars: Villainous and Mrs. Cara Terrance *Bottom Three: Neon Adura, Vanilla Shake, and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Lip-Sync Song: "Go to Town" by Doja Cat *Lip-Sync Winner: Villainous *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Neon Adura Episode 3: "The Utlimate Girl Groups" Episode 3: "The Utlimate Girl Groups" Airdate: July 8th 2019 *Guest Judge: Monique Heart and Asia O'Hara *Maxi Challenge: Make a verse in your girl group and perform in front of the judges. *Top 2 All-Stars: Okoye Lights and Terraine Davenport *Bottom Two: Mrs. Cara Terrance and Vanilla Shake *Lip-Sync Song: "Hello" by Adele *Lip-Sync Winner: Okoye Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Vanilla Shake Episode 4: "The All Stars Ball" Episode 4: "The All Stars Ball" Airdate: July 9th 2019 *Guest Judge: Gabbie Hanna *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 outfits for the All Stars Ball *Top 2 All-Stars: Okoye Lights and Villainous *Bottom Two: Capricora and Vines Divine Restylane *Lip-Sync Song: "Material Girl" by Madonna *Lip-Sync Winner: Villainous *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Vines Divine Restylane Episode 5: "The Fabric Thing Funeral Roast" Episode 5: "The Fabric Thing Funeral Roast" Airdate: July 10th 2019 *Guest Judge: Beachy Girl *Maxi Challenge: Roast Fabric Thing for The Fabric Thing Funeral Roast *Top 2 All-Stars: InterGalaxia and Villainous *Bottom Two: Terraine Davenport and Serenities *Lip-Sync Song: "Dolla Store" by Yvie Oddly *Lip-Sync Winner: InterGalaxia *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Serenities Episode 6: "Deli the Musical" Episode 6: "Deli the Musical" Airdate: July 11th 2019 *Guest Judge: Angelia Wings *Maxi Challenge: Perform in a Musical called Deli the Musical which is about working at a deli *Top 2 All-Stars: InterGalaxia and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Bottom Two: Mrs. Cara Terrance and Capricora *Lip-Sync Song: "Nasty" by Janet Jackson *Lip-Sync Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Capricora Episode 7: "Pop Art Girls" Episode 7: "Pop Art Girls" Airdate: July 12th 2019 *Guest Judge: Aja *Maxi Challenge: Perform in front of in a live crowd and make a Neon Pop Art Look *Top 2 All-Stars: Okoye Lights and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Bottom Two: Mrs. Cara Terrance and InterGalaxia *Lip-Sync Song: "If" by Janet Jackson *Lip-Sync Winner: Okoye Lights *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Mrs. Cara Terrance Episode 8: "Women of the Studio" Episode 8: "Women of the Studio" Airdate: July 13th 2019 *Guest Judge: Shea Coulee *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 teams of 2 and perform parodies of famous movies *Top 2 All-Stars: InterGalaxia and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Bottom Two: Da'Vonne Lights and Terraine Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Into You" by Ariana Grande *Lip-Sync Winner: InterGalaxia *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: None *Comeback Queen: Vines Divine Restylane Episode 9: "Glamazonian Station 53" Episode 9: "Glamazonian Station 53" Airdate: July 16th 2019 *Guest Judge: Sharon Osbourne *Maxi Challenge: Star in a morning News Station *Top 2 All-Stars: Da'Vonne Lights and Villainous *Bottom Two: Vines Divine Restylane and Terraine Davenport *Lip-Sync Song: "Hit me One More Time" by Britney Spears *Lip-Sync Winner: Both *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Both Roles for the Challenge Episode 10: "80s Realness" Episode 10: "80s Realness" Airdate: July 17th 2019 *Guest Judge: Strawberry Mousse *Maxi Challenge: Make 3 looks based on the 80s, those being: Roller Girl Realness, Casual Wear, and Neon Realness *Top 2 All-Stars: Okoye Lights and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Bottom Three: Da'Vonne Lights, InterGalaxia, and Villainous *Lip-Sync Song: "Megatron" by Nicki Minaj *Lip-Sync Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 Dollars *Eliminated: Da'Vonne Lights Episode 11: "The Grand Finale" Episode 11: "The Grand Finale" Airdate: July 19th 2019 *Guest Judge: Trixie Mattel *Maxi Challenge: Make your own verse to Cream's Next Song *Runway Theme: Best Drag *Top 2 All-Stars: Okoye Lights and Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Eliminated Queens: InterGalaxia and Villainous *Lip-Sync Song: "Starship" by Nicki Minaj *Lip-Sync Winner: Fishy Boopkins and Bob *Winners of Creamy's Drag Race All Stars: Okoye Lights Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race